Suki of the Maple Tree
by darkmoonxl7
Summary: Fuki is a noob that is going to get her job advancement.She is part of the Chiisaki clan, the best hermit clan there is.She wants to be a bandit to meet someone very special to her.But hermits and bandits are ememies.Will she become a bandit instead? R


Suki of the Maple Tree

Chapter 1

Make Room for Fuki!

"Ah! Today is such a beautiful day!," shouted Fuki Chiisaki. Fuki is a 12 year old girl with navy blue hair tied in two pigtails that reaches her waist. She has golden eyes that look like a gold mine. Her family was treated like royalty because everyone in her family was powerful in their own way. It was a sunny and warm day on Maple Island and today was a special day for Fuki. Today was the day when she graduate from Maple Elementary and finally get her first job advancement. Fuki ran down stairs having a smile from one end of her cheek to the next. "Hikaru!!!!!" yelled Fuki, "Today is they day!! Help me please!!" Hikaru was Fuki's older sister who came to Maple Island to fetch her. Hikaru has flaming red hair, tied in a high ponytail. She was the best of her job as a Hermit. "Help you with what?" Hikaru asked as one of her eye brow rose. "My job! What should I be?" Fuki asked," I wanna be just like YOU!" Hikaru just laughed at her and walked toward the front door. She slowly open the door and turn to Fuki. "Worry about passing the test first before you think about the job.." Hikaru said with a suspicious look on her face, "come Fuki and I don't want you to be a failure."

They went on board a huge ship that was fancy with all five star things in it. But Fuki wasn't paying attention to all the interesting thing going on around her. What her sister said planted in her head and she kept worrying about it. '_What did Hikaru mean about if I can pass the test? Is it THAT hard? Or maybe it is just that I am too weak. I don't want to ruin my family's name, I have to be the best..'_ Fuki thought. "Fuki what's wrong?" Fuki's mother Tsuki Chiisaki asked with a concern. Tsuki put her hand on Fuki's shoulder. The warm touch woke her up from her deep thoughts. "Uhh.. What did you say, mom?" asked Fuki, sounding a little dumb. "You seem stressed out, darling." her mother said stroking Fuki's forehead, "you're sweating, honey. Do you not feel well? What happened?" "Nothing mother, I am fine," Fuki said walking away. But she wasn't, the stress she was having made her feel weak and sick. Not paying attention, she bumped into a young boy. "Ouch!" Fuki fell with a thump. "Hey! Watch it, do you have holes for eyes?!" the boy yelled. Fuki looked up, her sight was bur and it seems the boy was coming closer to her…

---------------------------------------------------

Hikaru appeared and asked," What the hell is going on?! Did you push her? If you touch her I will **MURDER YOU!!**" The boy backed away and ran. "What happen, Fuki?" Hikaru asked as she helped Fuki up. "Oh, I bumped into him. I felt kind of dizzy. Hehe," she told Hikaru as if it wasn't something to worry about, "Who was that anyways?" "His name is Riku Bukichi. He is a Hermit that is ranked #6 at Maple Leaf Junior High. Don't mess with him when I am not around, Fuki. I wont be certain if you will come back in one piece.." Fuki eyes shot wide open. '_Riku, huh? I wonder if I will see him during my journey of becoming a thief like my recent family members. I must beat him and take his tile..'_ Fuki thought. The ship honk a few times to let people know that its going to move soon. Fuki and Hikaru were walking to their first class rooms. Then Hikaru put her hand on Fuki's shoulder and told her to practice on accuracy if she wants to be a hermit like her and the rest of the family. Fuki agreed and head her way to the training ground in the ship.

Fuki open the steel doors of the training grounds, a shining arrow headed toward her. "Watch out!" yelled somebody. Everywhere where the arrow passed was destroyed. As it came closer and closer to Fuki, the arrow became more powerful. '_NO! it can't be the end for me. I still have to be better than my sister and… Riku.'_ Fuki told herself. Quickly she took out a fan, the fan once belonged to her close friend who was in another clan. His name was Sasuke Yamaguchi, the most proud Chief Bandit of the whole Maple World. When it was time to leave his home town to go to war, he handed Fuki the fan and whisper in her ear, "This is my first and most strongest weapon I ever had. I want you to be a bandit, Fuki, so we can meet again in Maple University. Even if your parents don't want you to be a bandit, I believe that your strength suit's a bandit," The fan had design of two dragons coming from each ends of the fans sides. In the middle was a angel and devil wing. On the end of the fan was a little charm that hangs from a few red strings. It was a charm of a steely. He gave her a warm hug and walked away.

Fuki swung her beautiful fan at the arrow. A huge collision of white light and dust spread quickly around the room. Hikaru heard the noise and ran to the training grounds. Smoke was blown by Hikaru's quick kicks and ran toward the unconscious Fuki. "Fuki!!!" Hikaru yelled. She saw the fan in Fuki's hand and got angry. Fuki open her eyes and saw Hikaru standing there. She quickly got up and put her fan away in her sleeves. Hikaru looked over where the person who shot the arrow standing. It was Juuken, Hikaru's best friend. Juuken was a Priest who was the best in his class and family. Juuken eyes where wide and his face expression looked like if he saw a ghost. "Hikaru.. I though your family was filled with great Hermits.." Juuken said to her, "Your sister, she is a.. bandit?" Fuki looked over to Juuken and yelled, " NO! It's just that I had to use it to protect myself and-" "Fuki! There is no excuse you can give us that you haven't been thinking of becoming a bandit! Is it that friend of ours who convinced you to become a bandit right?! We can't allow you to become a bandit, Fuki! Bandits it what us hermits hate. We are still in war with them! Mom and dad let you befriend some bandits but, YOU CAN'T BE ONE!," Hikaru yelled at Fuki. Then, Fuki ran out of the room with tears flowing down her cheeks.

------------------------------

'_Sasuke, I wish you were here to help me! What should I do? I am so confused! Help me!'_ Fuki thought while rushing tears came from her swollen eyes. Her eyes were blurred with tears and didn't see Riku walking. She bumped right into him. "Hey! Watch where your going! This is the last time you will ever-" Riku stopped and looked at the weeping girl on the ground. "Hey…what's wrong.." Riku struggled to say. Then he looked at the thing next to her legs. It was the beautiful fan that Sasuke gave to Fuki. He was about to pick it up and then Fuki manage to shout, "sniff Don't touch! sniff" Riku backed away his hand and told himself, '_That is the Suki of the Maple Tree…How did it end up in the hands of a noob?'_ Fuki quickly slipped it back in her sleeves. Whipping her tears, she slowly got up but then she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Fuki wince in pain and kneel back down. Riku saw her action and realized that she fell pretty hard to sprang her ankle. He put his arm around her waist and helped her up. Fuki blushed, she never in her life been this close to a boy that she doesn't know so she fell forward to avoid his grasp. But then his other arm caught her and she was more embarrassed. "Are you ok?" Riku asked as he lift her on her two feet. "Yeah, thanks.." Fuki said looking away.

It was quiet for a while until Hikaru and Juuken ran towards the blushing Fuki and Riku. "Oh I am so sorry, Fuki! I-" Hikaru stopped and stared at Ruki's arm around Fuki's waist. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two.." Hikaru said to them in a teasing way. Both of them looked at Hikaru blushing and shouted, "Its not like that!" The quick movement made Fuki's ankle hurt. Her face made a painful expression. Riku saw the expression and held her in bridal style. "What happen?" Juuken asked in a concerned way. "She sprang her ankle and I was holding her because I wanted to help," Riku replied. Juuken touch Fuki's ankle and she screamed in pain. "YO! Don't hurt my sister!" Hikaru yelled and smacked Juuken's hand away. Fuki clutched Ruki's shirt and her head was laying on his shoulders, facing his neck. "Let me heal her." Juuken said while putting Hikaru's fists down and he was sweating. Once again, Juuken put his hand on Fuki's ankle but this time a green light was around his hand. "Well, this should do it," Juuken said, putting his hand down. When they looked at Fuki, she was deep asleep. The fan dropped out of her sleeve. Juuken bent down to pick it up. His eyes shout wide open and thought, '_This is the Suki of the Maple Tree! How did Fuki get this!' _Hikaru saw Juukens's expression and asked," What's the matter, Juuken?" Juuken quickly to out a thick old book in his sleeve, opened it and started to flip its pages.

He stopped on a page where showed a picture of huge tree and next to it was the fan Fuki has. Juuken read '_The Suki of the Maple tree was made by the lumber of the Maple Tree. (look for more information of the Maple Tree on page 1-1000) This fan was made by Jin Fukai. (look for more information on pages 1022-1300) He gave it to his wife Rin Chinaki. (look for more information on pages 2003-2503) Suki of the Maple Tree was the fan who started the Bandit job. Information on its power is unknown but this beautiful fan is the most powerful weapon in the world for bandits, other than the sap of the Maple Tree. (look for more information on pages 50-603) _

"This all the important information, other than that it will tell a myth," Juuken said to them. Hikaru quick snap the fan out of Juuken's hand and opened it and said "What beautiful designs!" '_I wonder if the myth about this fan is true..'_ Juuken thought. He gave the fan out of Hikaru's hand and said, "Hikaru, I will borrow your body for awhile. I am sorry if you get hurt," The he stabbed her with the fan. Riku's widen his eyes. "Gah!" Hikaru screamed, "What the fuck are you doing!" She took the fan away from Juuken and smacked him across his face. "Huh? Isn't that the most powerful weapon? It didn't hurt you a bit! You did even finch or ANYTHING!" Riku exclaimed. "Huh? Oh yeah, you are right! Juuken you are too weak!" Hikaru said as she punched Juuken in the stomach. "Ouch, it's not like that. You see the weapon only hurts the person that you hate or if you are being threaten by someone. If you love the person, you can't even make a scratch with that fan." Juuken explained. So Hikaru told them she would try it out and she started to smack Riku with the fan. Riku got beaten up in one hit. He dropped Fuki because of the uncalled hit he had taken. She woke up and saw that her big sister was beating a rank 6 Hermit her fan.

"Hey! Give it back!" Fuki yelled and took the fan out of her sister's hand. She put it back in her sleeve. Juuken began to heal Riku because he felt bad for him. Then, a young girl that is about the age of 14 ran up to Riku and yelled, "Oh my god! Riku-kun are you alright!!!" She hugged him hard and was about to kiss him on the cheek when he pushed her away. "Get off me!" Riku yelled at her. She was Hina Cakuchi, a hermit who was #15 at her class. She had a crush on Riku ever since she was the age of 5 when she met him at Maple Island Elementary. Ever since that day she had been keeping up her grades to be in the same class as him. "Come on Riku-kun! Don't tell me these are your girlfriends! If they are, I will kill them!" she claimed. "Kill me? Heh! You won't be able to touch me!" Hikaru yelled. "Do you know who I am?" Hina smirked. "Do you know who _I_ am?" Hikaru screamed. "Well, I Hina Cakuchi is the #15 hermit! Also, Riku's girlfriend!! So you don't even have a chance against me!" "Well, _I, _Hikaru Chiisaki is the NUMBER 1 Hermit! Also, I am going kick your ass if you want to challenge me!" Hina backed away and bowed down on her knees to Hikaru and said, "I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to be rude! I'll just take my Riku and go," She grabbed on to Riku's sleeve and ran so fast that she was gone less than a slit second.

"HONK!! HONK!!" the ship roared. It was time for them to leave the ship and head on to Victoria Island. Fuki was finally going to get her job! She ran out of the ship and yelled, "Here I come world, I, Fuki Chiisaki will be the BEST!"

--------------------------------

Hoped you guys like this story so far!

Also, if you can when you write a review, tell me what pairings for couples you like!

After that, when I have enough good reviews I will continue my story.(I don't like to write a story if no one likes it! TT)

In a chapter I will reveal the results of the couples.

See you next chapter!

Some couples:

FukixRiku

RikuxHina

RikuxHikaru

JuukenxHikaru

JuukenxHina

JuukenxFuki

Choose!


End file.
